


No más nosotros...

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [12]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friendship break up, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Petting, Jealousy, Kissing, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama, Twincest, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 11] Porque soy yo, eres tú, y hay un nuevo ‘nosotros’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Porque soy yo.

**1.- Porque soy yo.**

 

—Bien, reglas —fueron las primeras palabras de David Jost apenas llegaron del largo viaje de tres horas en la camioneta que la disquera les había prestado para hacer la mudanza al apartamento en Hamburg donde vivirían por las próximas dos semanas, y también el aviso de que vivir por su cuenta no sería tan idílico como habían pensado en un inicio—. Antes, tomen asiento porque lo que sigue será largo.

Dejando caer sus maletas al suelo sin más consideraciones, los gemelos fueron los primeros en reclamar un sitio en el amplio sofá de tres plazas que componía el escaso mobiliario de la sala. Imitándolos, Georgie fue un poco más delicada con su equipaje al depositarlo cerca de la pared y ocupó el asiento libre. Resignado a sentarse en el individual, Gustav así lo hizo, preguntándose cuánto tardaría la charla, porque moría por comer, dormir e ir al sanitario, quizá no en ese mismo orden.

—Como saben —inició David su sermón apenas los cuatro adolescentes estuvieron sentados y dispuestos a prestarle atención como era debido—, están bajo mi tutela por el próximo mes.

Bill rodó los ojos. —Y empiezan los regaños...

—Nada de eso —denegó David con firmeza, dispuesto a mostrarse permisivo—. Sólo quiero establecer pequeñas reglas de convivencia aquí en el departamento y mencionarles lo que se espera de ustedes en el estudio, acerca de las horas de ensayo y lo importante que es tomarse esto con absoluta seriedad.

Como si los retaran con esas palabras, los gemelos abandonaron su posición repantigada en el sofá y se inclinaron al frente en un gesto de absoluta concentración.

—Primero —alzó Jost un dedo al aire que hablaba de advertencias severas y castigos aún más terribles—. El departamento es su responsabilidad. Da lo mismo si se trata de manchar las paredes o incendiarlo, ustedes son los encargados de mantener el orden. Por lo mismo, se encargarán de su limpieza, su cuidado y su decoro. Y por decoro me refiero a no visitas más allá de las diez de la noche, sin excepciones. Vienen a grabar un disco, no ha divertirse, así que espero ser claro en este punto.

Cuatro cabezas asintieron al unísono.

—Excelente. —Satisfecho de haber establecido su autoridad, David prosiguió—. Hay dos habitaciones. Georgie —se dirigió a la bajista—, lo siento, cariño. Tendrás que compartir con alguno de los chicos. Es tu turno elegir a quién quieres para compañero de cuarto, y elige bien porque después no habrá cambios.

—Uhm —se sonrojó la bajista cuando cuatro pares de ojos la miraron fijamente en espera de su respuesta—. ¿Puede ser Gusti? —Pidió con timidez, segura de que los gemelos no dirían nada de su anterior relación entre ella y el baterista, por la misma razón de que no querrían verse separados si elegía a uno de ellos.

—¿Está bien por ti, Gustav? —Inquirió el hombre mayor.

—N-No hay problema en absoluto —aceptó el baterista, intentando que el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos no lo traicionara y se mostrara en su rostro.

—Solucionado ese punto, espero mucho de ustedes. Responsabilidad sin importar qué. Porque si cuando la camioneta llegue a las ocho de la mañana por ustedes y las camas no estén tendidas y la vajilla limpia, no habrá ensayo. Hablo en serio. Puntualidad ante todo, chicos, que estas no son vacaciones pagadas para ninguno de nosotros, yo y el equipo que trabajará con ustedes incluido. Vinieron a sudar y llorar sangre. Demuestren que sacar su propio disco es en verdad lo que anhelan.

Dando tiempo para que sus palabras calaran hondo, prosiguió.

—Los ensayos serán de lunes a viernes, de ocho a cinco. Los sábados terminaremos a las dos de la tarde. El resto del tiempo es para ustedes, pero espero entiendan que el toque de queda es a las diez en punto y si sorprendo a uno de ustedes incumpliendo esa regla... —Clavó su mirada en cada uno de ellos hasta que los hizo retorcerse en sus asientos—. Exacto. El culpable lamentará no haberme obedecido.

—Erm —alzó Tom la mano—, respecto a la comida... ¿Vendrá alguien o tendremos también que hacerlo nosotros mismos? Porque Bill sólo sabe hacer pancakes y no creo poder soportarlo por más de tres días seguidos.

—Idiota —lo pinchó su gemelo—. Muérete de hambre entonces. Antes me tiño el cabello de rubio que volverte a cocinar siquiera una rebanada de pan tostado.

—La disquera ha contratado una cocinera que vendrá para prepararles el desayuno, pero la cena corre por su cuenta. A la hora de la comida comeremos en el estudio, ¿alguna otra duda?

Gustav se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela si es necesario prolongar nuestra estancia?

—Respecto a eso —tamborileó David los dedos contra su brazo—, en caso de ser necesario, tendrán clases privadas, pero de momento no parece ser el caso, así que no se preocupen. Además de lo que ya mencioné, recibirán un pequeño salario semanal, si es que se le puede decir así. Ese dinero será totalmente suyo si cumplen con las reglas que ya les mencioné, pero irá disminuyendo a modo de castigo si me veo en la necesidad de imponer sanciones.

—Excelente —se frotó Tom las manos con interés evidente.

—Algo más —dijo Jost antes de dar por concluida la sesión del día—, quiero dejar claro como el agua que están bajo mi responsabilidad y cualquier cosa que suceda con ustedes, es mi deber saberla. Hablo en serio —enfatizó sin ningún tipo de corte—. Sé que aún son jóvenes y la libertad de estar solos en la ciudad puede distraerlos de su propósito, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para que no sean... cuidadosos —eligió bien sus palabras.

«Oh Dios», pensó Gustav con malestar, imaginando desde ya hacía dónde se dirigía esa conversación. A su lado, Georgie se tensó y la posición antes relajada de los gemelos se tornó rígida.

—Si vamos a tener esa conversación de pájaros y abejitas, paso —se cubrió Tom el rostro con ambas manos—. Es humillante, ya sabemos de qué va todo eso. No somos bebés de pañal.

—Entonces si saben —prosiguió David sin más—, no olviden que hay una caja de condones aún sin abrir en el botiquín. Lo digo en serio. No me importa en qué actividades pasen su tiempo libre mientras sean sensatos y tengan consciencia de lo que hacen.

—Ugh —gruñeron a coro los gemelos, pero fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Dicho eso, el resto de la tarde es suyo —les entregó David a cada uno de ellos una llave—. Pueden salir mientras cumplan con mis reglas. El primer ensayo empezará el lunes, así que tienen dos días para recuperarse del viaje, y espero que para entonces se sientan descansados, porque nos espera mucho trabajo por delante y mi fama no habla de ser blando.

Despidiéndose de ellos, apenas la puerta se cerró, el suspiro unánime de todos se dejó escuchar.

—Supongo que toca desempacar —dijo Georgie, colgándose la maleta al hombro y arrastrándola a lo que parecía ser la primera de las habitaciones.

Idénticas en todo aspecto, los gemelos eligieron la recamara de la derecha y le dieron a Georgie y a Gustav la otra, dedicándoles miradas curiosas al verlos enfilar en su interior.

—Puedo dormir en la sala si te molesta compartir el cuarto conmigo —fue lo primero que dijo el baterista apenas él y Georgie estuvieron a solas. Él era consciente de que Georgie podía ser recatada y su privacidad era primero; si para mantener la armonía en la banda era necesario que el durmiera en el sofá de la sala o en el suelo si el peor de los casos se presentaba, el baterista así lo haría sin rechistar.

—No, no te preocupes —se negó Georgie a que eso sucediera, dándole la espalda a Gustav mientras comenzaba a desempacar—. Sería una estupidez de mi parte hacerte eso.

—Pero...

—No, en serio —se giró la bajista—. Está bien. Lo único será no decirle a mamá, por aquello de si lo ve inadecuado, pero por el resto... Sé que serás un caballero, Gusti —afirmó ella sin una inflexión de duda.

Agradecido por el voto de confianza, Gustav calló y procedió también a acomodar su ropa en la cómoda que le pertenecía.

Un rato después, cuando los gemelos entraron de puntillas a ver qué tal estaban llevando su convivencia forzosa, se sorprendieron cuando en lugar de alegría desmesurada o enojo exacerbado, lo único que vieron fue a Georgie y a Gustav dándose la espalda y doblando ropa con parsimonia.

En su opinión eran un par de aburridos, pero sin saberlo, dentro del pecho de sus compañeros de banda, el latido de sus corazones contaba una historia por completo diferente.

 

Una semana dentro de su nueva rutina, y todos estaban por tirar la toalla y regresar a Loitsche con el rabo entre las piernas, demasiado apabullados por lo que era la verdadera vida de un músico como para tomar en cuenta algo tan banal como podía ser el orgullo.

—Mis dedos —lloriqueó Tom apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta del departamento y se desmoronó sobre el primer sofá al alcance—. David me hizo repetir el mismo acorde hasta que salió perfecto. Y no mi perfecto, sino _su_ perfecto o lo que él _cree_ perfecto, que debe ser... Pfff, no sé, algo así como celestial, con rayos cayendo desde el cielo y todos los efectos especiales que existan —cerró los ojos—. Alguien aliménteme, arrópeme y quiérame.

—Olvídalo, no eres el único, ahora muévete y hazme sitio —se desplomó Bill a su lado, los dos acurrucándose en torno al otro y dormitando al instante.

—Oh no, ni lo piensen —les dijo Georgie, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y a su vez, harta de las quejas—. Yo también estoy cansada como todos, pero no me ven lloriqueando por mi mami —resopló—. Aún tenemos que hacer la cena y lavar al menos una tanda de ropa si es que queremos ir limpios mañana al estudio.

Prefiriendo la segunda labor, porque a fin de cuentas era la lavadora y no ellos quienes hacían el trabajo, además que el cuarto de lavado estaba bajando las escaleras y era el sitio perfecto para haraganear mientras salían las cargas, los gemelos pronto abandonaron sus lamentaciones y autocompasión para ir en pos del canasto de ropa sucia y recolectar a su paso calcetines, pantalones y camisetas, tanto suyos como de Gustav y Georgie. Por acuerdo comunal, las labores se iban rotando y eran ineludibles, sin importar que fuera algo tan sencillo como lavar los trastes después del desayuno o tan asqueroso como limpiar el baño.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos para que la cena esté lista, no lo olviden —les dijo Georgie a modo de despedida cuando los vio salir por la puerta—. Ugh...

Abriendo el refrigerador, Gustav adivinó la causa de su malestar. —Hay que ir por la compra, ¿no es así?

—Exacto —refunfuñó Georgie, a quien los pies la estaban matando por estar parada todo el día y no le apetecía ni una pizca el caminar las cinco manzanas que la separaban de la tienda de servicio más cercana—, pero es mi día de ir al supermercado... Gusti —se dirigió al baterista—, lo siento.

Rebuscándose en una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, Georgie extrajo su paquete de post-it y ayudándose con una pluma que encontró a la mano, procedió a escribir.

De momento, la bajista había hecho valer catorce deseos suyos de un paquete que contenía cien. Gustav no podía estar más que aliviado al comprobar que Georgie no había abusado de su poder, pues las peticiones tendían a ser sencillas, o en todo caso, nada que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo. Un ‘carga mi bajo por el resto del día’ o ‘encárgate de los platos de la cena’ no era nada, y Gustav sentía un calor agradable en el pecho cada vez que una de sus acciones, ponía en labios de su amiga una sonrisa de gratitud.

—Ten —le tendió Georgie la pequeña nota en amarillo y que escrita con su caligrafía desaliñada, pedía algo sin mucha importancia: “Querido Gustav, acompáñame al supermercado y lleva las bolsas de la compra de regreso”.

—¿Sólo esto? —Se guardó el baterista el pequeño papel en la billetera, donde el resto de los deseos habían ido a parar—. ¿No prefieres que vaya yo por mi cuenta y tú descansas un rato?

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —Imposible. Temo que si me recuesto un rato, no despertaré sino hasta varios días después. Vamos —se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos de nueva cuenta y tomar las llaves de la entrada—, ¿estás listo?

—Sí —dijo Gustav, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y bajando las escaleras con Georgie a un lado.

La rutina, eso era.

 

—Avena, leche y... ¿Recuerdas si aún tenemos salchichas? —Frunció Georgie el ceño al intentar recordar los contenidos de su refrigerador y fallando miserablemente en el intento—. No estoy segura...

—Tom comió salchichas en la mañana, se acabaron —fue la respuesta de Gustav, que empujando (o más bien montando) el carrito de la compra a un lado de la bajista, pescó de uno de los anaqueles un paquete grande de galletas de chocolate.

—Creo que es todo... —Murmuró para sí Georgie, los dos caminando hacia las cajas para pagar su compra, cuando de pronto salió de sus ensoñaciones con una palabrota murmurada por lo bajo—. Mierda, olvidé algo.

—¿Algo? —Arqueó Gustav una ceja y revisando los contenidos de su carrito. Esa noche comerían sopa de verduras y bistec, ya todos los ingredientes estaba completos—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Uh, algo, ya te dije —se sonrojó la bajista, desviando la mirada con bochorno—. Cosa de chicas —susurró por lo bajo, haciendo que Gustav entendiera en el acto.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo? —Se ofreció como si tal, acostumbrado a hacer el mismo favor por Franziska, pero cayendo en cuenta de su estupidez apenas las palabras habían salido de su boca—. Erm...

—Nah, voy yo —se apresuró Georgie a quitarle hierro al asunto—. Voy y vengo en menos de dos minutos, ve haciendo fila. Ten —le dejó el monedero que David les había dado con el dinero de la semana para los gastos habituales en el departamento—, no me tardo.

—Ok —alcanzó Gustav a decir, antes de que Georgie diera vuelta en el pasillo más cercano y desapareciera sin más—. En fin... —Empujando su carrito repleto de mercancía, el baterista se aproximó a la primera caja vacía, agradeciendo que fuera viernes ya entrado en las horas diurnas y que nadie más se encontraba haciendo sus compras a esa hora. Lo que menos quería era estar de pie o rodeado de multitudes luego de haber pasado las últimas doce horas enfrascado en el estudio de música.

—Buenas noches —le saludó la cajera, una chica apenas mayor que él en apariencia y con el cabello largo y rubio que le caía sobre los hombros; hasta el baterista, que rara vez tenía ojos para otra mujer que no fuera Georgie, le costó concentrarse en lo que le decía—. ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?

—Yep —respondió Gustav, pasando sus productos de la canasta a la banda con la vista clavada en sus propias manos y luchando por todos los medios en no sucumbir bajo los nervios.

Por un par de segundos, el único ruido que se dejó oír fue el característico ‘pip’ que emitía la caja registradora al marcar la mercancía.

—Uh, no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —Inició conversación la cajera mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Gustav dejó de fingir interés en los callos que le estaban saliendo en la palma de la mano por el exceso de ensayos y lo confirmó. —Sólo tenemos una semana en la ciudad, mis compañeros de banda y yo —agregó.

—¿Una banda? Woah, eso es genial —prosiguió la cajera marcando los productos—. ¿Qué tipo de música tocan?

—Un poco de todo, supongo —se encogió el baterista de hombros—. Aún estamos con la planeación del disco y eso, uhm. No es tan glamuroso como suena, aún nos falta mucho por aprender —murmuró con modestia, preguntándose al mismo tiempo por qué diablos Georgie se estaba tardando tanto.

—Soy Lulú, por cierto —se presentó la chica, sonriendo al decir su nombre—. En realidad me llamo Lucrecia, pero todo mundo me dice Lulú. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Ah, soy Gustav. Me dicen Gusti... Uhm, aunque no siempre, erm. —«Genial, ahora pensará que soy un retrasado», pensó Gustav, deseando golpearse el rostro contra la superficie más cercana. Para su sorpresa, Lulú le dedicó una sonrisa tan sincera que le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

—Gustav...Me gusta como suena —declaró, pasando por la banda de precios el último producto—. Son diecinueve euros con cuarenta y tres centavos.

—¿Podrías esperar un momento? —Pidió Gustav más tiempo—. Mi amiga aún no ha regresado y ella también va a comprar algo.

—Claro —sonrió Lulú con un gesto inequívoco de coquetería—, no hay problema. Una amiga, ¿eh? ¿Ella también está en la banda o es tu novia?

Las orejas de Gustav comenzaron a zumbar. —Es la bajista, mmm, yo toco la batería —se explicó.

Lulú dejó salir una exclamación con esa nueva información. —Conque el baterista, ¿sí? Sólo sé tocar un poco de flauta, por el colegio y eso, pero desde siempre la batería me pareció un instrumento muy interesante. Siempre quise aprender a tocarla, pero nunca tuve el tiempo. Aunque quizá podrías enseñarme si tienes por ahí alguna tarde libre. No trabajo todos los días, ¿sabes? —Le guiñó un ojo y el baterista aprecio el color azul chispeante de estos.

—Ah... —Se quedó Gustav en blanco de cómo procesar esa nueva información. Para su fortuna, justo en ese momento apareció Georgie a su lado y llevando consigo en las manos dos paquetes de compresas femeninas, además de una expresión de mortificación que parecía traerla estresada hasta el punto de que humo saldría por sus orejas si no se cuidaba.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Lulú pasó por la banda el resto de la compra y sumó al monto total el precio de las toallas. Contando del fajo de billetes la cantidad exacta, Gustav procedió a sujetar las bolsas con la compra y partir de una buena vez de regreso al apartamento. Con suerte, los gemelos ya habrían llegado de la lavandería y avanzado un poco con los preparativos de la comida.

—Gracias por su compra —les despidió la cajera en acostumbrado protocolo, agregando después un comentario de su propia cosecha—, y vuelve pronto, Gusti... Te estaré esperando.

—Uh, ok —balbuceó el baterista, enrojeciendo de golpe y evitando mirar a Georgie, que a su lado, se había quedado paralizada—. Vamos —la empujó con el brazo y los dos salieron del supermercado a paso rápido.

El viaje de regreso al departamento, uno alternado entre las fuertes pisadas y la carencia de conversación entre ambos.

 

—¿Gusti? —Tendidos de lado a lado cada uno en su cama, y en el caso del baterista, a punto de caer dormido, fue Georgie la que rompió la ley del hielo que se había instaurado entre ellos desde horas antes, apenas salir del supermercado.

—¿Mmm? —Amodorrado, Gustav se giró sobre su espalda, atento a las escasas luces que entraban por la ventana y que cubrían su habitación compartida en sombras irreales—. ¿Qué pasa?

Los muelles de la cama de Georgie rechinaron un poco. —¿Quién era ella? La chica de la tienda, quiero decir... ¿La conocías de algún lado?

—Nah —bostezó el baterista—. Se llama Lulú, es todo lo que sé.

—Ah, ok —respondió Georgie al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Simple curiosidad —respondió ésta, haciendo crujir de nueva cuenta los resortes de su cama—. Buenas noches.

«Curiosidad», repitió Gustav la palabra en su mente. Cuatro sílabas, cinco consonantes, cinco vocales, dando diez letras en total. Algo no cuadraba, pero su cerebro se negó a cooperar, demasiado cubierto de una niebla pegajosa que lo obligaba a dejar de pensar.

—Buenas... noches —respondió por igual, cayendo después, dormido en el acto.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, menos de una semana después, Gustav se volvió a topar con Lulú, esta vez mientras el baterista salía por la puerta y ella entraba.

—Hey, Gusti —lo atajó la cajera, reconociéndolo en el acto y sonriendo—. Pensé que te vería antes.

Gustav se encogió de hombros. —Apenas hoy me tocó hacer la compra a mí.

—Uh, y llevas tantas bolsas. ¿Dónde está tu amiga para ayudarte?

—Voy solo esta vez —se encontró Gustav curvando los labios hacia arriba para sorpresa suya—. ¿No trabajas hoy? —Preguntó por genuina curiosidad al ver que la chica no llevaba la camisa en amarillo y verde, característica como el uniforme de esa larga cadena de supermercados.

—Nop, libre como un pájaro. Sólo vine a recoger mi cheque —hizo una pequeña pausa—, ¿estás muy ocupado después? Podríamos ir a comer un helado si tienes tiempo.

El baterista se cambió las bolsas de la compra de mano. —Uhm, me gustaría, pero... Si no regreso pronto al departamento con la comida, me van a linchar.

—Largo día en el estudio, ¿eh? —Le guiñó Lulú un ojo, gesto que Gustav identificó de la vez anterior y que le hizo sentir de nuevo cosquillas en el estómago—. No te entretengo más entonces. Quizá una próxima vez, ¿sí? Mi oferta sigue en pie. Si te interesa, claro. No quiero hacerte sentir presionado.

—Seguro —asintió Gustav, despidiéndose de ella y enfilando al departamento con el resto de sus compañeros.

Y aunque después no lo quiso admitir, el buen humor que le siguió detrás por el resto de la tarde como si se tratara de su sombra, fue obra y causa de Lulú.

 

—No puedo creer que es sábado —exclamó Georgie con regocijo al lado de Gustav, los dos caminando por el parque que se encontraba cerca de su departamento y disfrutando de sus horas libres. Porque aquel día habían finalizado la grabación de lo que sería su primer sencillo, tanto David como el resto del staff habían convenido en que declarar el resto de la jornada como de ocio para celebrarlo, era lo mejor.

Y mientras que los gemelos habían decidido ocupar el resto de su día en la cama y durmiendo para recuperar las horas perdidas luego de días de intenso trabajo, ni Gustav ni Georgie se habían sentido con ánimos como para meterse bajo las mantas si afuera el día era espléndido y la primavera por fin parecía haber llegado a la ciudad.

—¿Hueles eso? —Se inclinó Georgie sobre el borde del camino, donde las flores silvestres crecían a su alrededor en total libertad.

Gustav se limpió la nariz con su pañuelo. —Alergias —se disculpó para no acercarse a olisquear. Pero hasta él mismo podía admitirlo: El paisaje era insuperable, la temperatura adecuada y la compañía... Bueno, no podía ser mejor, eso seguro.

Cargando consigo en la mochila una manta y un par de bocadillos preparados de antemano, el plan era sencillo, sólo tenderse en algún rincón bajo la sombra de un árbol, comer a pequeños mordiscos, y disfrutar de la brisa fresca que soplaba. Quizá dormitar un poco. Al instante Gustav se imaginó tendido al lado de Georgie y el cabello de ésta tan cerca de su nariz que entonces él podría aspirar su inconfundible aroma a coco y piña del champú que tenían en el baño. La fantasía, por simple que fuera, le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza por lo idílica que sonaba.

—Gus, mira eso —lo sacó la bajista de sus ensoñaciones, señalando por encima de su hombro a dos chicos que desde el otro lado del parque les hacían señas—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué tal si nos quieren asaltar? ¿Corremos?

—¡Georgie! —Gritaron estos de repente y la aludida brincó del susto, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—No creo que alguien que te conozca te quiera robar —respondió Gustav, enfocando la vista para averiguar de quién se podría tratar. Por seguro, no los gemelos, quienes lo más probable, aún se encontrarían arropados por encima de la cabeza y durmiendo. ¿Tal vez alguien del estudio que los había visto y quería saludar?

Las opciones eran pocas, porque con apenas dos semanas contadísimas en Hamburg, la cantidad de personas que conocían en la ciudad no superaba las que se podía contar con los dedos de las dos manos.

—Oh —dijo de pronto Georgie, cuando la distancia se redujo y los dos chicos se acercaron lo suficiente como para ser reconocidos. En una fracción de segundo, Gustav también se tensó—. Nathan...

—Mira nada más a quién me vine a encontrar —los saludó éste, avanzando con desparpajo y tendiéndole la mano al baterista, que correspondió el gesto de manera mecánica; después fue el turno de Georgie, a quien abrazó por puro impulso, y que sin saberlo, casi le costó toda la paciencia del baterista por el exceso de confianza que se cargaba con ella—. Pero chicos, ¿qué caray hacen aquí? Loitsche está a varias horas de viaje, ¿se perdieron al darle la vuelta a su pueblito o qué?

En cuestión de minutos la historia de por qué se encontraban en Hamburg se desgranó con facilidad, en mayor parte por boca de Georgie, que explicó todo y fue corroborada por un monosilábico Gustav de ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

—Sabía que llegarían lejos, yo lo sabía —le pasó Nathan el brazo a la bajista por encima de los hombros y la atrajo contra sí, haciendo caso omiso del brillo asesino que de pronto Gustav llevaba en los ojos—. Mierda, perdonen mis modales, él es Demian —presentó al otro chico que le acompañaba y que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación—. Es algo así como un amigo de la infancia, pero es mayor que yo y está estudiando para ser chef.

—¿Chef? —Arqueó Georgie una ceja cuando Demian, muy al estilo francés, se inclinó para besarla en ambas mejillas con sonoros besos—. Woah, eso suena increíble.

—Lo es —le dijo éste con una media sonrisa encantadora y tan deslumbrante que a Gustav no le pasó desapercibido como a su amiga le temblaban las piernas de puro nerviosismo.

—Ella es Georgie, y él es Gunther —terminó Nathan las presentaciones, esbozando una mueca de autosatisfacción que a Gustav no le pasó desapercibida al ver cómo se equivocaba a propósito con su nombre.

—En realidad es Gustav —aclaró el baterista, aceptando la mano de Demian y estrechándola—, pero no importa. Nathan siempre ha tenido la peor memoria del mundo con los nombres, especialmente el mío —murmuró por lo bajo, convencido de que el error era todo menos una simple coincidencia.

—Justo íbamos a ponernos debajo de ese árbol a pasar la tarde —dijo Georgie para romper el duelo de miradas en el que de pronto Nathan y Gustav parecían enfrascados—, ¿quieren acompañarnos? Trajimos merienda extra, así que supongo que alcanzará a menos que no les gusten los emparedados de salami y pan integral.

—Mis favoritos —aceptó Demian, ayudándole en el acto a la bajista a cargar la canasta que ésta llevaba sobre el hombro y dedicándole otra más de sus sonrisas.

Enfilando en aquella dirección, Gustav no pudo más que rezagarse del grupo y preguntarse si era su imaginación, aunada a los celos patológicos, o Demian también parecía estarle tirando los tejos a Georgie. No le bastó más que un par de segundos para confirmarlo, cuando el futuro chef usó su mano libre y le apartó a Georgie un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Gusti, te estás rezagando —regresó la bajista un par de pasos, atenta a sus cambios de temperamento y colgándosele del brazo lo más cerca posible—. ¿Estás molesto porque los invité? —Le susurró al oído, cuidando de que ninguno de sus otros dos acompañantes la escuchara.

Gustav estuvo tentado de decir “Sí” de la manera más rotunda que pudiera encontrar, pero recordó justo a tiempo que ni él ni Georgie estaban juntos, que era su decisión superar lo suyo y que.... Lo que fuera. Le tocaba ser maduro e ignorar las punzadas heladas que parecían estar apuñalando en esos instantes su corazón.

—¿Molesto? Nah, más gente, más diversión, ¿no dicen eso? —Articuló pese a la pastosidad de su lengua que se negaba a cooperar—. No te preocupes, está bien —mintió sin mucha convicción.

Lista a replicar con mordacidad, Georgie se quedó con la boca abierta cuando tanto Nathan como Demian se giraron en su dirección y les dedicaron miradas inquisitivas al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Con lentitud, la bajista se separó de Gustav, quien se metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y bajó la vista.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué se retrasan?

Georgie se quitó un mechón rebelde de cabello que se empeñaba en caer sobre su ojo derecho y desdeñó la idea de que algo ocurría. —Qué va, ideas suyas. Sigamos pues.

La tarde, la misma que minutos antes se le antojaba perfecta en muchos sentidos, de pronto le pareció a Gustav cubierta por las alas de un par de aves de carroña que revoloteaban alrededor de Georgie, viéndola sólo como una presa y nada más.

«No una presa», se repitió a sí mismo con malestar evidente, «Una chica. Una chica muy bonita, talentosa y divertida. Una chica que cualquiera quisiera tener como novia, hasta yo. De nuevo.»

Recordar que además esa chica ya no le pertenecía, y que a ojos vistas estaba disponible, le hizo pararse en seco, sólo para reanudar sus pasos sin apenas interrupción.

No, la tarde ya no era como él la había creído, pero pese a ello, pese a que Nathan redobló sus esfuerzos de conquistador con la bajista, seguido muy de cerca por Demian, el simple hecho de que Georgie aún se riera de sus chistes y clavara sus ojos en él repletos de interés durante todo momento, le dio esperanzas de incluso si la bajista no era suya, no sería de nadie más.

Estaba equivocado.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Eres tú.

**2.- Eres tú.**

 

Resultó que Demian era más atrevido que Nathan, y después de pasar la tarde en el parque, le pidió a Georgie sin bochorno alguno, su número de teléfono para ‘no perder el contacto’, en sus palabras, que a los oídos de Gustav sonó más bien a un ‘quiero de todo contigo, dime dónde y cuándo’. Pese a creencia popular, la bajista así lo hizo, anotando el número de siete cifras sobre la palma de su mano con un bolígrafo azul y despidiéndose de él y Nathan con un beso en la mejilla.

Desde entonces... Bueno, Georgie afirmaba no llevar la cuenta de sus citas juntos, pero Gustav sí. Con religioso interés y patetismo en el acto, él lo sabía así con honesta brutalidad cuando se trataba de ese tipo de asuntos, contaba cada salida y esperaba en su cama, fingiendo dormir, cuando Georgie llegaba tan tarde, casi rozando el toque de queda, que casi estaba seguro un día no iba a llegar a la hora correspondiente y punto.

—Uhm... —Sábado en la tarde de la siguiente semana y Gustav miraba con arrobo mal disimulado a Georgie, que frente al espejo de su habitación, se pintaba los labios con un labial en tono coral, apenas perceptible, pero que resaltaba sus facciones.

—¿Sí? —Atenta a que desde la última hora el baterista no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Georgie giró la cabeza para encararlo por encima de su hombro—. Dilo, Gus. Sé que tienes ganas.

—Vas a salir... —Era más que una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Pues... sí —regresó Georgie a lo suyo, dándose los últimos toques y examinando su aspecto con ojo crítico.

—Con Demian.

—Ajá.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de proseguir. —Es la cuarta vez en esta semana.

La postura de Georgie se volvió rígida, pero fue tan corto el momento que apenas se notó. —¿En serio? No las estoy contando. Sólo vamos a comer pizza cerca de aquí, nada serio.

«Nada serio», remedó Gustav el tono de la bajista en su cabeza, malhumorado por su propia actitud pueril al sentir celos de la forma más miserable que podía existir, pero sin hacer nada para remediar su actual situación. Como en un callejón sin salida, se limitó a mirar paso a paso las acciones de Georgie, quien fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que él hacía, se puso un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas, algo que por costumbre no había hecho nunca antes.

—Bien, me voy —murmuró ésta, tomando su bolso de encima de su cama y dedicándole una última mirada a Gustav—. Nos vemos más tarde.

«Tarde», repitió de nueva cuenta el baterista la palabra en su cabeza, desplomándose después sobre su propia cama y examinando el techo. Un breve vistazo al reloj de pared le recordó que aún quedaban horas por delante sin nada pendiente más que relajarse y... Nada.

—Y una mierda —se incorporó de golpe. Si Georgie salía, entonces él también lo haría. Decidido a ello, se puso los zapatos y tras asegurarse de que llevaba consigo el suficiente efectivo como para comer en el McDonald’s más cercano, salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Los gemelos, que hasta entonces habían pasado su día libre acurrucados frente del televisor y viendo viejas películas en blanco y negro, se limitaron a suspirar.

Lo que sucedía entre Georgie y Gustav era tan obvio que dolía, pero como nada se podía hacer al respecto sin salir perjudicados, optaron por callar.

 

—¡Gus! —Exclamó Lulú con emoción aquel mismo día, cuando luego de varias horas frente a la caja registradora y sin grandes expectaciones del resto de la tarde por transcurrir, su cliente en turno resultó ser el baterista—. Hace tiempo que no te veía, casi pensé que te habías olvidado de mí —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Seh —se llevó Gustav la mano a la nuca, con la certeza de que parecía un idiota por presentarse en la caja y sin ningún producto para comprar en la mano—. Tu oferta de antes, ¿sigue en pie? —Barbotaron las palabras de su boca, pero por primera vez en su vida, ni trastabilló al decirlas ni sus mejillas se tiñeron del color del carmín, que ya era un avance del cual sentirse orgulloso.

La mirada de Lulú se iluminó. —¿Hablas en serio? ¿Salir juntos? ¡Claro que me encantaría! Oh —sus ojos perdieron una pizca de brillo—, pero mi turno termina hasta dentro de una hora, ¿podrías esperarme? ¿Sí, por favor? Conozco un sitio increíble a donde podríamos ir... Prometo que valdrá la pena.

—Por supuesto —fue la respuesta del baterista, que para no impacientar más de lo que ya estaban al resto de los compradores en la fila, terminó eligiendo dos chocolates del estante más cercano y pagó por ellos mientras ultimaba detalles con Lulú acerca de su encuentro.

—Cincuenta minutos como máximo y ahí estaré —le prometió la chica al entregarle el cambio, a cambio obteniendo una de las barras de chocolate—. ¡Gracias, Gusti!

Enfilando a la salida y con una sonrisa que ni él mismo pudo llegar a comprender, Gustav llegó a la conclusión de que aquella había sido su mejor compra en meses.

 

Dos horas después y Gustav ya sabía que Lulú tenía dos hermanos mayores, estudiaba el mismo grado que él en un Gymnasium de Hamburg, y trabajaba en sus ratos libres porque al siguiente año su grupo de francés haría un viaje a París y quería pagárselo por ella misma.

Además de eso, el baterista aprendió que Lulú era... Encantadora de una manera en la que no quería ahondar mucho. Tomados de la mano y compartiendo un café y un pastelillo doble de crema en una cafetería pequeña y acogedora que hasta entonces él no conocía, se encontró a sí mismo deseando que el toque de queda no llegara jamás.

—... y entonces le dije, “señor, es un plátano, no un arma. Por favor no me haga llamar a seguridad”, pero seguía insistiendo que era un asalto a mano armada —se destornilló Lulú al contar una historia que le había ocurrido apenas un mes antes—. Justo cuando estaba por llamar al guardia de seguridad, va el tipo y me dice “Hey, sonríe, estás en cámara escondida”.

—Oh Dios —se rió Gustav a su vez, imaginándose el cuadro completo y rompiendo en carcajadas—. ¿Y luego qué hiciste?

En falso acto melodramático, Lulú suspiró. —Lo único que se me ocurrió con semejante susto: Darle un puñetazo en la nariz... —Batió las pestañas un par de veces—. Que requirió de puntos porque le abrí el tabique. Creo que eso también salió en televisión.

El baterista se rió aún más fuerte, atrayendo la mirada de otros comensales en las mesas al derredor, que al instante empezaron a cuchichear.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpó Gustav limpiándose el rabillo de los ojos—, pero es tan gracioso.

—Supongo que sí, pero en su momento... —Bebiendo un sorbo de su café, Lulú se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Sabes? Esto es como una cita. Solos tú y yo en una cafetería poco iluminada... Es agradable.

—Lo es —confirmó Gustav, aún la mano de Lulú entre la suya y apretándola en lo que él quería, fuera un gesto de afirmación—. Y tú... Eres genial, Lulú —murmuró, con todo viéndola a los ojos al decirlo—. No había conocido a alguien como tú en mucho tiempo —«además de Georgie», agregó pero sin externarlo—, y el cambio es... agradable.

—Agradable —repitieron a coro los dos de pronto, soltando una nueva tanda de risitas estúpidas que los hizo ganarse la desaprobación del resto de los clientes.

—Vamos, aquí no nos dejan ser —tironeó Lulú de Gustav y los dos salieron a la calle tras pagar sus consumiciones, aún con los dedos entrelazados. Caminando por la acera lado a lado, el silencio que se instauró entre ellos fue uno de quietud y sin rastros de tensión; por el contrario, les dio el tiempo necesario para hilvanar sus pensamientos y adivinar hacía dónde se dirigía todo entre ellos.

—¿Gus? —Dijo de pronto Lulú, deteniéndose en seco y atrayendo la atención del baterista—. Me gustas, uhm, sólo quiero que lo sepas. Desde la primera vez que te vi en el supermercado, hace ya casi tres semanas.

—Pero... —El baterista frunció el ceño porque las cuentas no cuadraban—. Sólo me hablaste la semana pasada.

—Lo sé —se balanceó la chica sobre sus talones—. La primera vez que te vi fue en la sección de lácteos eligiendo un enorme galón de leche, y... Me gustaste mucho. Quise acercarme a hablar, pero estabas con tu amiga, la chica del pelo corto y castaño. Pensé que eran novios y di media vuelta —se lamió los labios—, pero no te pude olvidarte.

—¿No?

—No —asintió Lulú—. Te lo dije, me gustaste, aún lo haces. Sería muy fácil para mí enamorarme de ti, ¿sabes? Y lo digo como una amenaza, porque... Sería inevitable.

Sorprendido por aquella revelación, Gustav se quedó con la boca abierta y una maraña de pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza. —Lulú, yo...

—Shhh —presionó la chica su dedo índice sobre la boca de Gustav, acallando así cualquier sonido—. No quise asustarte. Sólo quería que supieras. La vida es demasiado corta como para esconder lo que tiene peso. Y en el caso de que tú y yo quedemos como amigos, igual no importará. Simplemente quería que supieras de mis sentimientos, es todo. No te sientas presionado. Carpe diem, ¿de acuerdo?

Carpe diem, aprovecha el día, recordó el baterista de su desastroso curso de latín.

¿Y por qué no? Los últimos meses ya habían sido caóticos por sí solos, y Lulú tenía razón, no valía la pena vivir con temor cuando pequeñas acciones podían cambiar no sólo su mundo, sino el de los demás por igual.

—Tú también me gustas —murmuró Gustav, convencido de que no mentía. No, era verdad; Lulú le gustaba por ser ella, por no ser Georgie, a quien en esos momentos quería ocultar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

—No estaba segura de eso, gracias por decirlo —bajó Lulú la mirada al suelo, por primera vez desde que el baterista la conociera, comportándose tímida—. ¿Quieres...?

—¿Mmm? —Confundido, el baterista esperó por largos segundos sin que nada más pasara—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me gustas, te gusto... ¿Qué sigue? No hay que ser un genio, Gusti —se llevó Lulú una mano al cabello que le caía suelto sobre los hombros y jugueteó con él.

—Ah, comprendo —musitó el baterista—. Lulú, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Precipitado y todo, sin la certeza de que duraría o sería bueno, Gustav preguntó; qué más daba si era demasiado pronto, aquellas últimas horas juntos se habían sentido correctas, necesarias, y él sólo quería actuar por impulso una vez, experimentar y decidir en base por una corazonada. Aún más, ser él quien decidiera y tomar control de la situación dando ese primer paso sobre el hielo quebradizo.

Siendo más de acciones que de palabras, la chica abrió los brazos y rodeó a Gustav por el cuello. —Bésame, tonto. Soy más frágil de lo que crees... Hazlo ya.

Deslizando sus labios por la suave mejilla de Lulú, Gustav buscó su boca a ciegas, habiendo cerrado los ojos y tratando de conservar la poca calma que le quedaba.

El beso fue corto, apenas un roce, pero fue seguido de otro y otro... Sus labios se reconocieron en el acto y el ritmo de sus respiraciones se aceleró de cero a cien en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Por inercia, la mano de Gustav se aposentó sobre la quijada de Lulú y el baterista encontró el cambio de besar a alguien más pequeña que él en altura, diferente. No mejor, sólo... diferente.

—Gusti... —Musitó Lulú contra la boca del baterista, los dos compartiendo un instante tan íntimo y tan perfecto, que el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse.

Pero lo inevitable llegó. Con un pequeño toque de su lengua, fue Lulú la que se apartó un poco, con todo, pegándose más de cerca al cuerpo del baterista y exhalando un largo suspiro.

—Soy feliz —dijo ella, y para sorpresa suya, Gustav se encontró compartiendo aquel sentimiento.

—Yo también...

 

Aquella noche fue Georgie la que entró a su habitación compartida con Gustav y la encontró vacía, al contrario de como la había visto antes de salir aquella tarde con Demian. Una rápida inspección por el resto del apartamento confirmó sus sospechas: El baterista no se encontraba ahí, y la simple idea le hizo sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca si se movía con excesiva brusquedad.

Tratando de aparentar calma y fallando en ello, fue directo a la habitación de los gemelos, y sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, entró como vendaval de verano. Acurrucados bajo las mantas de la cama de Bill, las dos cabezas de los Kaulitz salieron de golpe con aspecto de haber sido atrapados en medio de algo. Ignorando eso, Georgie se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dónde está Gustav?

—Uh...

—Erm... —Fueron los balbuceos inconexos de cada gemelo, los dos abriendo la boca como peces sin decir nada coherente.

—Gustav, nuestro baterista, ya saben, ese chico que vive con nosotros, ¿dónde diablos está? —Rechinó Georgie los dientes, pasando por alto pequeños detalles, como la oscuridad reinante dentro de la habitación, la humedad casi parecida al sudor en el ambiente, o el hecho de que los gemelos se cubrían hasta el cuello con la manta—. ¡¿Dónde, maldita sea?!

—Woah, calma —fue Tom el primero en recuperarse de la impresión y atusarse las rastas que le caían sueltas sobre los hombros desnudos—. ¿No está en su cuarto?

—Obviamente no, vengo de allá y no, a menos que de pronto se haya vuelto invisible, lo cual dudo mucho. —Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, preocupándose más y más—. Casi son las diez, y sé que lo del toque de queda es, pfff, una patraña enorme, pero... me preocupa.

—Quizá sólo salió a comprar algo al supermercado —mintió Bill con una vocecita pequeña, seguro de que cuando Gustav había salido esa misma tarde golpeando con fuerza la puerta, su destino no había sido ése—. Seguro ya viene en camino y trae donas, todo puede ser posible.

—Mmm —gruñó Georgie, frunciendo el ceño hasta un punto alarmante—. Ok —murmuró sin más, saliendo de la habitación e ignorando el par de suspiros que los gemelos dejaron salir.

Moviéndose entre la cocina y la pequeña sala de estar, Georgie terminó con un humor de perros para cuando media hora después y a punto de dar las diez de la noche, Gustav apareciera por la puerta principal y con aspecto de haberse bajado de la rueda de la fortuna luego de tres horas de paseo.

—¡Tú! —Apuntó la bajista a Gustav con un dedo largo y amenazante apenas lo vio—. Idiota desconsiderado, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

Por inercia y falto de interés, el baterista consultó su reloj de pulso. —Aún faltan quince minutos para las diez, y es sábado, mañana no tenemos que ir al estudio —agregó con cierto deje de crueldad—, así que no sé a qué viene lo de ‘idiota desconsiderado’.

Las fosas nasales de Georgie se contrajeron cuando su dueña inhaló a profundidad. —Te fuiste sin dejar siquiera una nota, ¿qué tal si algo te pasó? ¿O si David viene y descubre que no estás aquí, uh?

Gustav se contuvo de rodar los ojos. —Estoy aquí, ¿o no? No rompí el toque de queda. Nada pasó. Y de cualquier modo —«no es como si te importara, ¿eh», quiso agregar, recordando que horas antes la bajista se había arreglado con excesivo esmero para su salida con Demian, pero la respuesta se quedó sobre la punta de su lengua como una píldora de sabor especialmente amargo que debía tragar; en su lugar dijo—: Les avisé a los gemelos.

A sabiendas de que Georgie no tendría más que decir, el baterista se dirigió con paso firme hacia el baño y sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de sí en un leve clic que hizo el eco de mil cañones por todo el departamento.

Llevándose una mano a los labios aún rojos por haber pasado el resto de la tarde besando a Lulú, se preguntó si Georgie habría estado tan molesta como para haber dejado pasar el leve tinte rojizo que cubría su piel por completo.

Tanto si era un sí como un no, al verse en el espejo del gabinete de los medicamentos, Gustav intentó recordarse que eso no importaba más. Ni una pizca.

Sumido en su propio engaño, por salud mental, procedió a tomar una ducha relajante con agua caliente.

 

—¿Gustav? —Pausa—. Sé que estás despierto. —Una pausa aún más larga—. Bien, juguemos a esto, pero es una tontería...

Más tarde esa misma noche, dándose la espalda en una manifestación de tozudez absoluta, fue Georgie quien cedió primero y dio el primer paso.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? Por alterarme. Por llamarte, uhm...

—Idiota desconsiderado —suplió el baterista, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada—, no ‘uhm’ y ya.

Georgie suspiró. —No es por eso, ¿verdad? —El silencio se hizo denso entre ambos—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Gustav pensó en fingir demencia, ¿pero cuál era el sentido en eso? Lulú y él ya eran novios. Precoces, sin mucho de conocerse, ansiosos de besos, ¿pero no era eso lo que se esperaba de ellos con catorce años?

—Lulú —murmuró al final a regañadientes—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica del supermercado? —La pequeña exclamación de sorpresa que Georgie dejó escapar, lo dijo todo—. Es ella.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hoy. Quiero decir, esta tarde. —Apretando la almohada con las manos, el baterista se arropó aún más bajo sus mantas—. Lo siento —balbuceó.

—N-No pasa nada —trastabilló Georgie con la primera sílaba, recomponiéndose en el acto. A oscuras, ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro, pero era obvio que la bajista se estaba ahogando con la acuciante necesidad de llorar—. Felicidades por los dos, en serio. Me hace... feliz.

—Georgie...

El frufrú de las mantas de la bajista se dejó oír, lo mismo que los resortes de su cama, seguido de un par de pies que se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Baño —murmuró ésta cuando la escasa luz del corredor le iluminó la cara contraída en un rictus doloroso.

Georgie no volvió en al menos una hora y durante cada minuto de ese lapso, Gustav esperó por ella. En vano. El sueño le venció antes de que ella regresara.

Aquella fue la primera noche de muchas en las que dormir en la misma habitación, se convirtió en una pesadilla en toda regla como antes no lo había sido.

 

—Es pequeño, no muy limpio cuando los gemelos están en casa y... —Gustav se pasó la mano por la nuca—. No es gran cosa, uh, pero es un buen sitio y no pagamos renta así que….

Lulú lo mandó callar con un beso en los labios. —No importa. Sólo quiero ver dónde vives, prometo que no diré nada malo. Ya es lo suficientemente genial que vivan ustedes solos como para preocuparme si tienen una pila de trastes sucios en el fregadero.

—Te sorprendería —murmuró Gustav, aliviado de que horas antes de salir, había pasado horas esmerándose en el aseo del departamento y asegurándose de darle un aspecto decente. Metiendo la llave en el picaporte y girando, abrió la puerta con un pequeño ‘tadán’, cediéndole en ello el paso a Lulú, que no pudo evitar dejar salir un gritito de emoción.

—Por como lo describiste, pensé que era un cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas y con mal aroma, pero esto es mejor, mucho mejor —sonrió Lulú en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dos—. ¿No hay nadie más?

—Uh, no —hizo crujir Gustav los nudillos de ambas manos. Los gemelos habían salido temprano con pretexto de ir a una tienda de música que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad para comprar cuerdas de repuesto y púas para la guitarra de Tom, mientras que Georgie había hecho lo propio, asegurándoles que tal vez iba a llegar temprano. Por la manera en la que se había maquillado y lo corta de la falda que llevaba puesta, al baterista le quedó claro desde un inicio a dónde y con quién iba—. Pero no pienses que...

—Shhh —lo interrumpió Lulú, dando un paso hacia el baterista y abrazándolo—. ¿Quieres darme un tour por el departamento? Quiero ver también tu habitación.

Gustav tragó saliva. —Ok.

La cocina, la sala de estar, el baño, el pequeño cuarto que de momento sólo almacenaba la ropa y....

—Esta es la habitación de los gemelos —señaló Gustav la puerta cerrada—, y esta la mía y de Georgie.

Las cejas de Lulú se alzaron ante aquella revelación. —¿Compartes cuarto con ella?

—Sí. Es imposible separar a los gemelos y son sólo dos recámaras... Me ofrecí a dormir en el sofá, pero Georgie me dijo que estaba bien si compartíamos así que... Eso.

—Ah —borró Lulú de su rostro cualquier expresión que traicionara sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Supongo que está bien, ¿no? —Jugueteó con un mechón largo de su cabello rubio—. ¿Me vas a mostrar el interior entonces?

—Claro —abrió el baterista la puerta de su cuarto compartido, y suspiró con alivio cuando su sentido crítico de orden y limpieza no saltó haciendo sonar las alarmas como sirena de bombero—. Perdona el desorden —agregó por si acaso—, a veces sólo regresamos a dormir y eso de limpiar nunca ha sido lo mío. Tampoco es lo de los demás —agregó con una risita.

—Me gusta —curioseó Lulú en la habitación, tocando aquí y allá un par de objetos repartidos encima de la mesa de buró, y por último sentándose en la cama del baterista, tanteando los resortes del colchón y al parecer disfrutándolo—. Ven —palmeó la superficie con una mano y por inercia Gustav así lo hizo.

Sentados lado a lado y con las piernas pegadas desde la cadera hasta la rodilla, hicieron lo que les pareció lógico: Besarse.

Besos cortos, luego largos; atisbos de lengua. Manos que tocaron aquí y allá, primero arriba y luego abajo. Palabras murmuradas a media voz, en susurros, en jadeos. Gustav no recordaba haberse sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo, y se dejó mecer por la marea de sensaciones que parecían alejarlo más y más de cualquier costa de cordura que pudiera alcanzar. Era como flotar a la deriva, sin dónde tener apoyo para los pies y al mismo tiempo, sin el terror que eso implicaba.

—Tócame —susurró Lulú al cabo de un rato, guiando la mano de Gustav desde su cintura hasta debajo de la pequeña camiseta que portaba y temblando cuando los dedos del baterista así lo hicieron, tocando piel desnuda y nada más.

—¿Estás segura? —Cerrando los ojos porque la cabeza le daba vueltas, el baterista hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de la chica e inhaló el intoxicante aroma que de ella emanaba. Era diferente al de Georgie, por mucho, pero no por ello menos delicioso. Cediendo al impulso primario que guiaba su línea de pensamiento, besó la zona, succionando con calma justo donde el punto de su yugular se sentía palpitar acelerado.

—Se siente rico —gimoteó Lulú, arqueando la espalda cuando la mano del baterista se deslizó por todo el costado de su cuerpo y se detuvo al alcanzar la tela de su sostén—. ¿Ya has...? Antes, quiero decir.

—¿Qué cosa? —Detuvo Gustav la succión, abriendo los ojos de golpe y rompiendo la burbuja que a su alrededor se había creado.

—Con una chica, antes... Ya sabes —se sonrojó aún más Lulú, esta vez por diferentes razones—. No me hagas decirlo o me moriré de vergüenza.

Al instante Gustav comprendió.

—No, digo sí... Pero fue hace mucho tiempo —musitó, apretando los dientes cuando flashes de lo que él y Georgie habían hecho el verano anterior cada martes sin falta en su cama, le golpearon con la fuerza de un mazo justo detrás de la cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿Eres virgen o no? —Los ojos de Lulú se humedecieron—. Porque yo sí...

—Uh, yo también —le aseguró Gustav, el ritmo de su corazón desacelerándose para bien—, no pasa nada. No tenemos que...

—Pero yo quiero —lo interrumpió la chica, desviando la mirada a su regazo—. No ahora, claro está, pero sí... ¿Pronto? Me gustas tanto, que creo que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —musitó Gustav en respuesta, sin necesidad alguna de mentir. Era cierto, tenía sentimientos por esta chica; diferentes a los que sentía por Georgie, pero ahí estaban. Tan tangibles que podía estar seguro de ellos—. No tenemos que hacer nada.

—Gusti...

Abrazándolo, Lulú se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas, arrastrando a Gustav consigo y cubriendo su rostro con besos desesperados.

No fue necesario decir más; con sus manos, con su boca, se entendieron.

Y al final, arrebolados y con la respiración agitada, la ropa desordenada y abrazados lo más cerca posible bajo las mantas, se quedaron dormidos.

 

Gustav fue el primero en despertar, varias horas después. Conteniendo un largo bostezo que amenazaba con desencajarle las mandíbulas, sonrió para sí cuando al cabello de Lulú le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y el inconfundible aroma de su champú (una mezcla entre uvas y alguna otra fruta) le hizo evocar lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Abrazándola por la cintura, el baterista dedicó unos minutos de su tiempo a contemplarla con una especie de adoración y arrobo que él negaría después, absorbiendo así cada detalle de su persona, desde la pequeña nariz respingona hasta los labios inflamados por haberse besado hasta el hartazgo.

La quería, de verdad que sí. No había mentido en ello, ni en afirmar ni en decir; la quería por ser ella, por su humor fácil, por la manera en que su risa hacía eco, por los hoyuelos que se le formaban a cada lado de la boca cuando hablaba. Por muchas más razones, pero Gustav llegó a la conclusión de que enumerar cada una de ellas, no haría más por lo que tenían. Lo que sentía por ella, era lo que era, ni más ni menos.

—Blorpios, hay blorpios por todos lados...—Masculló de pronto Lulú en sueños, haciendo que el baterista por poco soltara a reírse en una carcajada—. Los veo hasta en la azotea, ugh...

Roto el encanto del momento, cayó el peso de la realidad. Uno que en el caso de Gustav era la necesidad de ir al sanitario y liberar la presión de su vejiga si es que no quería mojar sus pantalones y de paso la cama, por no hablar de la humillación que eso supondría.

Con cuidado para no perturbar el tranquilo sueño de Lulú, el baterista se soltó de su abrazo y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien cubierta bajo las mantas, estiró los brazos hacia arriba en un intento de aliviar la tensión de su espalda por haber permanecido en la misma posición por lo que parecían horas.

A través de la ventana de la habitación, el cielo se adivinaba anaranjado, señal inequívoca de lo tarde que era. Probablemente él y Lulú habían dormido más horas de las planeadas, pero no tantas como para entrar en pánico. El baterista consultó el reloj de su mesa de noche y con alivio dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que apenas eran las siete y quince. Tenían aún tiempo de sobra para preparar algo en la cocina, quizá ver una película y después acompañar a Lulú hasta su parada de autobús, con tiempo suficiente para regresar a tiempo antes del toque de queda.

Satisfecho por sus planes, el baterista se acercó a la puerta de la habitación con toda la intención del mundo en ir de una vez por todas al baño y congelándose en su sitio al ver que la puerta ya estaba abierta, sólo entrecerrada a diferencia de por completo cerrada a como él recordaba haberla dejado previamente.

—Mierda —maldijo por lo bajo.

El resto de las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, pero no le costó mucho adivinar que la figura sentada frente al televisor e inclinada hacia el frente era la de Georgie.

—Mmm, hey —falló sin remedio en buscar palabras que sirvieran—. Llegaste antes.

La bajista no se molestó en alzar la vista del suelo, sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez. —Demian se sentía cansado, así que me trajo más temprano.

El baterista se mordió el labio inferior. —Yo sólo iba a-...

—¿Quién es ella? —Le interrumpió la bajista, alzando por primera vez el rostro y clavando sus ojos en él—. Pensé que el departamento estaba solo, así que espero entiendas mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación —remarcó el ‘nuestra’ con los dientes apretados y una mueca de furia controlada, haciendo así que Gustav se congelara en su sitio—, y los vi... a ustedes dos... en la cama...

—No es-...

—No me importa —le cortó Georgie a mitad de la oración—. Si es o no lo que creo que es, en serio que no me importa ni una pizca. Ahórratelo. La reconocí al instante.

El baterista cerró la boca, incapaz de articular sonido alguno en su defensa.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? —Preguntó, sólo por hablar, apreciando por primera vez lo helado que estaba el suelo y lo idiota que había sido de su parte saltar de la cálida cama sin más protección que el par de calcetines que llevaba puestos.

—Una hora al menos —rió Georgie con amargura, ladeando el rostro y con el rictus tenso—. Qué más da.

—¿Y los gemelos?

—No sé. Salí antes que ellos, no les pregunté.

—Ah... —El baterista luchó contra la pastosidad en su boca—. ¿Estás molesta?

Los ojos de Georgie relucieron en la semi penumbra con evidente par de lágrimas. —Sí. No —dejó escapar un sollozo—. Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Porque yo quise que fuera así y ahora estás con ella en lugar de conmigo.

Gustav deseó poder mentir, darle una respuesta que los sanaría a ambos y a sus doloridos corazones, pero no vio el caso en ello; él ahora estaba con Lulú, e incluso aunque a ella la quisiera y en su lugar amara a Georgie, no podía jugar con ninguna de las dos de esa manera.

—Tú decidiste que lo nuestro se había acabado, yo sólo seguí adelante tal como querías —se explicó el baterista—. Lo siento si Lulú está ahora en nuestra habitación, eso no volverá a pasar, pero el resto...

—Entiendo —tensó Georgie la mandíbula, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la manga de su camiseta—. Es sólo que-...

—¿Gusti? —Resonó la voz de Lulú en el pequeño pasillo que conectaba las recámaras con el resto del apartamento a la par con sus pasos ligeros sobre el linóleo—. ¿Gusti, dónde estás?

—Aquí —alzó el baterista su propia voz para hacerse oír aunque no era necesario; la tensión que entre él y Georgie imperaba podía no desarrollarse a gritos, pero retumbaba con la misma fuerza que lo habría hecho si sus recriminaciones se hubieran dicho a voz de cuello; a veces la calma aparente era más dañina y más venenosa que cualquier vociferación.

En cuestión de segundos Lulú estaba a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo por el costado. —Oh, perdón. Qué rudo de mi parte no saludar antes —se acercó con Georgie y le tendió la mano—, me llamo Lulú, soy la novia de Gustav, quizá ya te haya dicho algo —se presentó sin pretensiones, sólo sonriendo como era habitual en ella.

La bajista respondió el gesto amistoso, murmurando un “hola, soy Georgie, claro, sí” que apenas si se elevó una octava del silencio en el que estaba sumida y que parecía caer sobre ella como una cortinilla de humo denso y muy negro.

—Gusti me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿tocas el bajo, verdad? —Tanteó Lulú iniciar una conversación sin mucho éxito—. Debes ser buena para estar en una banda y a punto de grabar un disco. Él siempre habla de lo bien que lo haces.

—Me duele la cabeza —ignoró Georgie los halagos, llevándose la mano derecha al rostro y ocultando con ella las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento. Con el corazón pesado y temblores por todo el cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse de gripe, se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres que-...? —Solícito, el baterista trató de asirla por el brazo, pero ésta se zafó aún antes de que la mano de Gustav lograra sujetarla.

—Sólo quiero recostarme —balbuceó—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Lulú... Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos conversar un poco más, pero no ahora.

—Oh sí —se removió la aludida en su lugar, insegura de cómo proceder—. Ya será otro día, seguro. Espero que te mejores.

Georgie pareció indecisa respecto a qué decir; al final, optó por un escueto “Gracias” y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación y la de Gustav.

No un portazo ni nada que se le pareciera, pero para el baterista, el eco tan potente como para dejarlo sordo de ambos oídos; en ocasiones, el silencio era incluso más poderoso que cualquier grito de desesperación, ahora lo comprendía.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —Lo sacó Lulú de la laguna de sus pensamientos, prendiéndosele del brazo y besándolo de nueva cuenta—. Sé preparar unas albóndigas en salsa roja que son para chuparse los dedos, ¿qué dices? Aún tengo tiempo antes de tener que ir a casa.

Y porque no quedaba de otra opción, él había seguido con su vida tal como la bajista había querido, Gustav asintió y relegó a Georgie al lugar más oscuro de su mente.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Y hay un nuevo ‘nosotros‘.

**3.-** **Y hay un nuevo ‘nosotros‘.**

 

La siguiente semana no fue una de la que Gustav pudiera contar como la mejor en su vida.

A la mañana posterior de que Georgie se hubiera enterado de que Lulú era la nueva novia de Gustav, la bajista se levantó temprano, y sin mediar una palabra de por medio, desayunó con prisa, tomó una veloz ducha y se adelantó al resto llegando por lo menos una hora antes que los demás al estudio.

A su arribo, los gemelos habían preferido ignorar el problema y Georgie parecía querer lo mismo, pues sin importar cuantas veces Gustav tratara de iniciar una conversación con ella, ésta clavaba aún más el mentón sobre su pecho y se enfrascaba con excesivo ahínco en la música.

El transcurso de los días fue uno peor. La rutina cayó sobre ellos como una especie de gas paralizante, en el cual los más afectados eran Gustav y Georgie, pero no los únicos que sufrían por ello. Los gemelos también se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero por primera vez en sus vidas, optaron por no inmiscuirse donde no se les llamaba, y fingir ojos y oídos ciegos.

Con la llegada del fin de semana también llegó el aviso de David...

—Necesitamos dos semanas más —les explicó de camino al apartamento luego de un largo día en el estudio e infinitas horas frente a los micrófonos de grabación—. Ya hablé con sus padres y ellos están de acuerdo, pero les toca a ustedes decidir si se quedan o se van.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de comprensión, seguros de que su meta era la misma.

—Nosotros nos quedamos —habló Bill por ambos, buscando en la penumbra de la camioneta la mano de Tom.

—Por mí no hay problema —se apresuró Gustav en afirmar.

—Por mi tampoco —murmuró Georgie, con la vista clavada en otra dirección, pese a ello, escuchando.

—Está dicho entonces —finalizó David aquella reunión improvisada—. Dos semanas más y serán libres, pero hasta entonces... Espero que den lo mejor de sí tal como lo han venido haciendo todo el mes —enfatizó mirando a cada uno de ellos de manera individual—. Es todo. Traten de descansar que el lunes empezaremos una semana pesada.

Arrastrándose fuera de la camioneta y con los músculos de todo el cuerpo hechos nudo por el exceso de trabajo, los cuatro adolescentes emprendieron la marcha hacía su departamento, asegurándose mutuamente que esa noche era de descanso, nada de limpiar o poner una carga de ropa en la lavadora. Por el bien de su salud física, ningún tipo de esfuerzo hasta el domingo.

—Hay que pedir pizza, o comida china, cualquier cosa suena bien mientras no tenga que cocinarla —murmuró Bill apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada y se dejó caer en el primer sillón a su alcance.

—Ow —se tendió Tom a su lado, los dos enrocándose en torno al otro para así ocupar menos espacio en el reducido sofá.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, y pidan lo que sea para comer—se excusó Georgie, entrando en su habitación y encendiendo la luz.

—Uhm, vuelvo en un segundo —se disculpó Gustav, alcanzando a la bajista mientras ella abría uno de los cajones de su cómoda y revolvía su interior en búsqueda de un pijama—. Georgie, ¿podemos hablar?

La bajista pareció ignorarlo por unos segundos, los ojos cubiertos por el cabello corto que siempre se empeñaba en estar fuera de control. —Supongo...

—Esto... Nosotros así... —Gustav carraspeó—. Es muy incómodo para todos.

—Lo sé.

—Y los gemelos también actúan raro, saben que algo pasa. Si esto sigue así —suspiró—, David no tardará en darse cuenta y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Georgie cerró de golpe el cajón. —¡Lo sé, vale! No soy idiota.

—No dije que lo fueras —murmuró el baterista a modo de disculpa—. Sólo que-...

—Dejemos algo en claro, Gustav —se giró Georgie de pronto, cruzándose de brazos—. Me siento fatal. Y sí, yo me lo busqué. Yo fui quien decidió que no siguiéramos juntos y lo arruiné; fui yo la que la cagó, ¿ok? Pero no por eso duele menos que tú estés con esa... ésa...

—Su nombre es Lulú —la defendió Gustav molesto—. Es mi novia.

El labio inferior de la bajista tembló. —Lo sé —repitió—, lo sé... —Las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos después no fueron ninguna sorpresa para ninguno de los dos—. Perdón, no quise ser grosera.

Con una piedra atorada en la garganta, el baterista dio un paso adelante, atrapando a Georgie entre los brazos y abrazándola con fuerza.

—N-No, Gusti, no lo hagas—se resistió ella débilmente, a pesar de todo, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuerpo del baterista—. Lulú... Ella...

—Eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga en el mundo—le recordó Gustav, acariciándole la cabeza y apreciando por primera vez en muchos meses que Georgie no era tan alta como antes, si acaso, porque él mismo había crecido un par de centímetros—. Los amigos siempre se apoyan, no importa qué.

—Pero yo te-...

—¿Entonces quedamos que pizza o comida ch-...? —Entró Tom de pronto en la habitación y se quedó congelado en su sitio; al contrario que Gustav, retrocedió un paso—. Uh, lo siento, vuelvo después —murmuró antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en el acto por el oscuro pasillo.

—Ugh —se soltó Georgie del abrazo, limpiándose después los ojos con la manga de su camiseta—. Creo que lo mejor es que tome una ducha y después comamos. Perdón por actuar como una tonta desquiciada. Es el cansancio, las hormonas y todo esto, pero va a cambiar, lo prometo.

—Georgie...

—No, en serio —denegó con la cabeza—. No he sido yo en estos últimos días. Te juro que será diferente de ahora en adelante. Es injusto de mi parte siempre pedirte tanto y ser tan... —Se volvió a limpiar los ojos—. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Sólo necesito un poco de agua caliente para limpiar todo esto que traigo encima, después estaré como nada y podremos fingir que esto no pasó, ¿sí?

Sin tragarse aquella más que obvia mentira, Gustav la sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca. —¿No me mientes? ¿Es sólo eso? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Georgie alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en los de Gustav. —Quieres a Lulú, ¿no es así?

El baterista asintió, no viendo el caso en mentir.

—¿Ves? —Le temblaron las manos a Georgie—. No puedo contar contigo. Alguien más ya lo hace. Y es mi culpa que sea así. Debo aprender a vivir con mis decisiones —se zafó del agarre de él, dándole después la espalda—. Será lo mejor para los dos.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación. La puerta del baño al cerrarse, pese a hacerlo con delicadeza, no dejó de retumbar con fuerza en el pequeño departamento.

 

“Olvidemos todo lo que pasó anoche, ¿sí?” rezaba la pequeña nota amarilla que Gustav encontró a la mañana siguiente pegada en la puerta de su habitación. Que estuviera escrita en uno de aquellos post-it que le había regalado a la bajista, así como el que ésta no estuviera siquiera en el apartamento -presumiblemente porque igual que antes, había huido directo al estudio para evitar una confrontación-, hablaba mucho de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos hasta el cuello.

La cama de Georgie estaba fría al contacto, según notó Gustav al acercarse e intentar adivinar si su amiga había al menos dormido un par de horas esa noche. Él mismo lo había pasado fatal, dando vueltas de lado a lado en el duro colchón y sin más remedio que repetir su conversación de antes en un perpetuo ciclo de ‘¿y si hubiera...?’ que jamás llegaba a concretarse.

Guardándose el pequeño mensaje en el bolsillo y consciente de que por estar escrito en uno de los post-it tendría que cumplir esa petición sin siquiera rechistar, Gustav tardó aún un buen rato en ponerse de nueva cuenta en movimiento. Primero un parpadeo, luego la contracción de sus labios en un rictus, hasta que al final pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, y esa nueva bocanada lo llenó de un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido por Georgie: Rencor en su forma más pura, ya fuera por ponerlos a ambos en esa situación o por prohibirles moverse en cualquier dirección, atados por el simple poder ineludible de un trozo de papel con siete letras escrito en él, pero ahí estaba. Rencor.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Gustav se preguntó dónde iría todo eso a acabar, porque él mismo no veía el final de todo ese embrollo.

 

—Te noto distraído, ¿pasa algo? —Le preguntó Lulú a Gustav un par de días después mientras los dos aprovechaban las últimas horas de la tarde en un parque cercano y comían una pequeña merienda sobre el muy cuidado césped del lugar.

Tendido con su cabeza sobre los muslos de Lulú, el baterista consideró fingir estar dormido, roncar si acaso para darle mayor realismo y así eludir la cuestión que durante días le había hecho pasar las peores noches de su vida, pero en contra de cualquier instinto de supervivencia, se vio así mismo hablando con el corazón.

—Es complicado —masculló, viendo al mismo tiempo como su novia cambiaba de expresión, de una normal a una de completa preocupación.

—¿Es sobre... nosotros?

—No, en lo absoluto —mintió Gustav, seguro de que era mejor así; lo que menos quería era preocupar a Lulú por tonterías que mientras se mantuvieran en calma, no afectarían a nadie—. Es más de tipo personal.

—¿Peleaste con alguien en la banda, es eso? —Usando su mano derecha, Lulú le acarició la cabeza, alargando los movimientos al punto en el que el baterista se sintió querido en extremo—. Con Georgie, si no me equivoco.

Al instante, Gustav se tensó. —Bingo.

—Lo sabía —apretó Lulú los labios—. Supongo que no es fácil compartir habitación con una chica, pero sea lo que sea que te preocupe, verás que se solucionará de buen modo.

—Tal vez —musitó el baterista para sí, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el calor de los últimos rayos de sol que caían sobre su cuerpo.

—Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien y así será, Gusti —se inclinó Lulú para besarlo en los labios—. Y si todo falla, bueno, aquí estaré yo para ti, ¿ok? —Le guiñó un ojo.

«Sí, te quiero», pensó Gustav, abrumado por la certeza de sus propios sentimientos. Ahí, con Lulú y la brisa de la primavera agitando las hojas de los árboles aledaños, todo era perfecto.

Tanto, que dolía...

 

Sucedió el siguiente sábado...

Caminando de regreso al departamento luego de haber pasado gran parte del día con Lulú en un parque de diversiones que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, y después de haber comida pizza en su sitio favorito, además de haberla acompañado a su casa y despedido con un largo y apasionado beso, el baterista venía caminando sobre nubes y con la cabeza repleta de una niebla húmeda y pegajosa que lo mantenía de tan buen humor como para ir tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas de Metallica.

Concentrado en ello, además de golpear una batería imaginaria en el aire, fue que Gustav se quedó paralizado al entrar en el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento y frenar en seco cuando el sonido de una voz que conocía muy bien, lo hizo salir de su burbuja de fantasía y caer con el trasero al suelo en menos de un segundo.

—No sé, Demian, aún es muy pronto... —Aquella era Georgie, sin lugar a dudas.

Agazapándose en la oscuridad como un vulgar ladronzuelo y avergonzado de su propia bajeza al inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la bajista a pesar de que técnicamente ya no le correspondían, fue que Gustav subió un par de peldaños en la escalera hasta que los pies de Georgie y su acompañante fueran visibles y su conversación fuera audible en su totalidad.

—... hemos salido por casi un mes y me gustaría que le diéramos un nombre a esto que hay entre los dos. —Pese a que sólo había intercambiado un par de frases con él, Gustav reconoció sin problemas la voz inconfundible de Demian—. Incluso nos hemos besado, Georgie, ¿qué más quieres que esperemos para formalizar lo nuestro?

Apretando los dientes, el baterista se obligó a respirar profundo, recordándose a sí mismo que no debía tener celos, que eso no era de su incumbencia y que Georgie era libre de besar a quien le diera su regalada gana; es más, él hacía lo mismo con Lulú, y fue gracias a ese pequeño detalle de igualdad que pudo apaciguar un poco los latidos de su corazón que en ese momento sentía en los oídos y le impedían escuchar con claridad.

—No sé, no espero nada, es sólo que... —Una pausa que hizo a Gustav desear acercarse más—. Es una tontería. Te vas a reír si te lo digo.

—Pruébame —la retó Demian, y el entarimado de madera crujió; Gustav se preguntó si era porque se había movido más lejos o más cerca de la bajista; por salud mental, esperaba que fuera lo primero a pesar de que todas las señales indicaban lo contrario.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué, Georgie? —Un largo silencio seguido de una declaración que le hizo al baterista morder el labio inferior en ademán nervioso—. Es porque tienes a alguien más, ¿verdad?

—¿C-Cómo sabes eso? —Falló Georgie al querer mostrarse tranquila.

—Nathan me lo dijo, que el verano anterior le habías dado calabazas bajo ese pretexto.

—No es un pretexto —enfatizó Georgie con repentino enfado—. Es la verdad. Tengo a alguien más.

—¿Tienes o quieres a alguien más? Porque hay una diferencia...

El silenció se hizo en aquel tramo de la escalera y por un segundo Gustav consideró la posibilidad de emprender media vuelta y salir del edificio, esperar afuera hasta que viera salir a Demian y así se pudiera ahorrarse el escuchar algo que podría trastocar su mundo, el mismo mundo que días antes había encontrado perfecto al lado de Lulú.

Pese a su reticencia, permaneció anclado en ese mismo lugar, esperando al igual que Demian, una respuesta por parte de Georgie.

—Quiero a alguien, y no es como si fuera imposible, pero no puede ser... Al menos no ahora o en un largo tiempo —musitó por lo bajo, tan quedo que el baterista tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por entender—. Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Bien —cambio Demian de táctica—, ¿te gusto? Es sí o no, sólo dilo.

—Sabes que sí...

—¿Entonces por qué no podemos ser novios y ya? Sabes que nunca te lastimaría, la pasamos bien, ¿o no? Yo te quiero, Georgie y sé que también tienes sentimientos por mí. Yo podría ayudarte a olvidar a esa persona, pero sólo funcionaría si tú quieres que así sea. No trabaja de otro modo.

Gustav cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de eso, pero al mismo tiempo imposibilitado para dar media vuelta y huir. Era como antes, cuando la había encontrado con Nathan en el bosque, pero con una diferencia crucial: Ya no estaba entre sus opciones el oponerse a que Georgie encontrara la felicidad con alguien más, si es que podía ser eso... Él ya no tenía derecho a opinar.

—Tengo que pensarlo...

—No —resonó la voz de Demian en el corredor—. No quiero que huyas más, porque es lo que estás haciendo, cerrando las puertas entre tú y yo. Alzando barreras entre los dos. O estamos juntos o no lo estamos, pero tienes que decidir ahora mismo.

La pausa que siguió fue más larga aún que las demás. Gustav sintió náuseas, seguro de cuál sería la respuesta y entristecido a un nivel de devastación tal por no poder hacer nada al respecto, que el pecho le dolió como nunca en su vida. Aquello era incluso peor que con Nathan, porque el baterista lo sabía, las intenciones de Demian eran serias y cumpliría su palabra, haría tan feliz a Georgie, tanto, que después ella se olvidaría de él y lo que durante el último año habían tenido.

—Sí —escuchó a Georgie decir—. Soy tu novia.

—Oh, Georgie, nena...

Demian tardó aún largos minutos en bajar.

Sentado en uno de los últimos peldaños, escondido entre las sombras y con los ojos enrojecidos, no por llorar, sino por aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo hasta sentir dolor de cabeza, Gustav lo vio abrir el portón principal y salir a la fría calle, cada paso de él resonando contra el parqué de la entrada y feliz. Tan feliz, que su sonrisa le hizo sentir aún más náuseas que antes.

El baterista tardó todavía más en reunir el valor de moverse de su sitio y subir las escaleras, pero cuando lo hizo, por poco fuera del tiempo permitido que el toque de queda les daba, fue con pasos lentos y movimientos calculados en extremo.

En la sala y viendo televisión, los gemelos le dieron la bienvenida sin mucho interés, demasiado absortos en la película que estaban viendo como para prestarle mucha de su atención. Gustav hizo lo propio murmurando ‘hey’ a modo de saludo y escabulléndose directo a su habitación, la cual encontró vacía y sin más rastro de Georgie que los zapatos que le había visto llevar en las escaleras.

Con cuidado, los movió con el pie, adivinando que su dueña estaba en la ducha y tardaría aún un rato en aparecer. No importaba, él esperaría.

Y así lo hizo, tendido de espaldas sobre su propia cama y contando las luces de los automóviles que pasaban por su ventana y que dejaban su rastro de luminosidad sobre el techo. Al septuagésimo tercero, Georgie apareció.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? —Preguntó la bajista por cortesía, llevando en sus brazos la ropa sucia que no tardó en ir a dar a la caja correspondiente, en espera del día de lavandería—. No te sentí llegar.

—Un rato. Es decir, poco —suspiró Gustav, atento a como Georgie caminaba descalza y eludía quedarse quieta por más de un segundo en el mismo sitio—. Estaba cansado y Lulú tenía mucha tarea para el lunes.

—Tarea —arrugó Georgie la nariz—. No extraño la escuela.

—Seh, yo tampoco —se le unió el baterista, rodando sobre el colchón hasta quedar sobre su costado—. Te vi, ¿sabes? Hace rato. Quiero decir, los oí... No fue intencional, lo siento.

Pasando el peine por el cabello para desenredarlo, Georgie se quedó paralizada con el brazo aún en el aire y expresión de sorpresa y desolación; una mezcla espantosa.

—¿Qué oíste exactamente? —Inquirió al cabo de unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Gustav suspiró. —Todo. Eso me pareció.

El rostro de la bajista se tornó de un color escarlata intenso. —Es una grosería escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, espero lo sepas —prosiguió acicalándose el cabello, esta vez con más rudeza de movimientos—. Es deshonesto, y algo poco propio de ti, Gustav.

—No pude evitarlo —confesó el baterista—, ya me disculpé por eso, ¿sí?

Dejando el peine de lado, Georgie cedió. —De acuerdo. Uhm, y sí... Demian y yo ahora estamos juntos. Supongo que debe alegrarte o algo.

Gustav ignoró aquella afirmación, en su lugar sentándose en el borde del colchón y reuniendo valor para lo que quería decir.

—Sólo... —Se lamió los labios en un vano intento de ganar más tiempo—. Sólo dile a Demian que puedes ser hija única, pero que tienes a tres amigos que te quieren como a una hermana pequeña aunque de hecho seas mayor que nosotros, así que si se atreve a hacerte daño... Lo va a pagar con creces.

Georgie soltó una risita incrédula. —Creo que Bill se negaría a golpearlo, por el manicure y eso.

—Entonces dos amigos, o si tiene que ser así, sólo yo. Pero que lo tenga presente —masculló con las orejas ardiéndole del bochorno que sentía por la frente y el cuello—. Si alguna vez te hace llorar o te lastima, no sabrá ni qué lo golpeó cuando despierte en el hospital.

Con la vista clavada en el piso, el baterista se sorprendió cuando un pequeño par de pies apareció frente a él, y luego el toque rugoso de la yema de los dedos de Georgie tocó su mejilla con tal delicadeza que ahí mismo quiso llorar de la emoción contenida.

—Gracias —musitó Georgie arrodillándose frente a él y pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros—. En serio, gracias.

En ese momento, Gustav no entendió por qué, él sólo hablaba con el corazón en la mano, pero vencidas sus barreras personales, también abrazó a Georgie con ambos brazos entrelazados en torno a su cintura y el mentón apoyado en la curva de su cuello.

—No hay de qué —se tragó el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta—. Eres mi mejor amiga por encima de todo, me sabría fatal dejar que alguien más te hiciera llorar.

Dicho así, Georgie asintió. —Tienes razón, nadie más debe hacerme llorar. —Y lo cierto es que nadie lo haría; ella reservaba sus lágrimas para Gustav.

Ahí abrazados el uno del otro, dejaron el llanto fluir a sus anchas, y media hora más tarde cuando se reunieron con los gemelos para cenar, todo pareció tan cotidiano como en días pasados, también, como en los días que quedaban aún por venir.

 

—Antes que nada, quiero felicitarlos. A cada uno por separado y a ustedes cuatro por ser la mejor banda con la que he trabajado nunca, en serio, chicos, los mejores —los elogió David Jost cuando al término de la segunda semana suplementaria de las cuatro que ya habían pasado en Hamburg, llegó a su final—. Es por eso que quiero alcemos nuestros vasos con coca-cola y brindemos por lo que sé, será una las bandas más exitosas que jamás se hayan visto en Alemania.

Sentados los cinco, más un par de miembros del equipo de producción y grabación, en torno a una mesa grande en el restaurante de comida japonesa, una docena de vasos se alzaron en el aire y entrechocaron entre sí al unísono.

—Por Tokio Hotel —coreó el equipo completo y prorrumpieron en una breve pero intensa sesión de aplausos.

Pasado el momento sentimental, vino el tiempo de pedir comida y de disfrutar del último fin de semana que tanto los gemelos como Gustav y Georgie pasarían en Hamburg.

Nada por lo cual llorar. Tal como David Jost les había recordado, porque su regreso a Loitsche sería temporal, apenas un mero formalismo para darles la oportunidad de terminar el ciclo escolar y el mismo viernes en que el curso terminara, una camioneta pasaría a recogerlos para una estancia de tres meses de nueva cuenta en el departamento, donde terminarían el disco y ajustarían cualquier imprevisto para así, sacarlo al mercados poco antes de que el verano diera fin. Un plan sin mácula alguna.

—Te ves cansada —le dijo Gustav a Georgie, luego de verla bostezar por tercera vez en un lapso muy corto de tiempo—, ¿está todo bien?

La bajista asintió. —No es nada que un par de horas en la cama no solucione todo —se cubrió la boca para ocultar un nuevo bostezo—. Y sé que no soy la única, mira a Bill —señaló al menor de los gemelos, que en lugar de su efervescente yo, miraba su rollo de sushi con ojos adormecidos.

—Seh, estas semanas han sido intensas —picoteó Gustav su propia comida, algo que él mismo no reconocía más allá de denominarlo ‘pescado crudo’ que para nada le resultaba apetecible—. Tantas horas en el estudio hacen que álgebra parezca juego de niños.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —murmuró Georgie en su propia lucha personal con los palillos. Luego de tres divertidos intentos en los que su comida cayó al plato sin remedio, el baterista se compadeció de ella.

—Así, mira —sujetó sus propios palillos y levantó una de sus piezas de sushi—. Es más fácil de lo que parece, sólo necesitas práctica.

—Ugh, no sé... Tocar los acordes de esa nueva canción en el bajo parecen más sencillos —arrugó Georgie la nariz, con todo intentándolo y fallando de nueva cuenta—. Mierda —gruñó por lo bajo en un exabrupto que pocas veces sucedía en ella—. Soy un asco usando palillos.

—Nah, deja te ayudo —acercó Gustav su silla a la de Georgie y le tomó por el dorso de la mano, acomodando los dedos de la bajista alrededor de los dos palillos—. Intenta ahora, despacio —la guió paso a paso hasta que la chica pudo sujetar su comida y llevársela a la boca.

—¡ _Gufti_! —Exclamó Georgie emocionada aún con la comida en la boca—. Eres genial —lo elogió una vez pudo pasar el bocado—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a comer con palillos?

El aludido arqueó una ceja en un gesto con ciertos tintes de galantería. —Toco la batería, eso de manejar dos palillos es lo mío.

—Cierto —le sonrió la bajista, los ojos repletos de adoración sincera y muda—. ¿Un brindis personal por la banda y porque ya puedo comer sin tenedor?

—Hecho —alzó Gustav su vaso con refresco y lo hizo entrechocar con el de Georgie—. Además, por regresar aquí y volver a comer sushi.

—De acuerdo —afirmó la bajista, bajando el brazo y bebiendo un poco de su propia bebida.

Aquella, si bien fue la noche de despedirse de Hamburgo, también fue una digna de recordar; ya fuera porque la mitad del disco estaba listo o porque tanto Georgie como Gustav encontraron un nuevo gusto por la comida japonesa. Fuera lo que fuera, ahí estaba, tan grabado en sus recuerdos, que incluso hasta el fin de sus días recordarían esa ocasión en especial.

Gustav por Georgie y Georgie por Gustav, así de sencillo.

 

Si Gustav creyó que era difícil decirle adiós a su familia por un mes y medio antes de partir a Hamburg, hacerlo con Lulú y por menos tiempo, resultó extrañamente más devastador.

—¿Pero vas a volver, sí? —Lloró más la chica contra su cuello, los dos en la diminuta sala del departamento y compartiendo lo que serían sus últimas horas juntos. Menos que eso, porque Lulú tenía que ir a trabajar al supermercado y las pocas horas que les quedaban las habían ocupado en besarse con desesperación y hacerse promesas de reencuentro—. ¿Y me llamarás por teléfono, eh?

—Cada día hasta que llegue el recibo y mamá me castigue —limpió Gustav las lágrimas de Lulú, esforzándose él mismo por no quebrarse en cientos de pedazos. Pese a que su partida sólo sería de menos de un mes, le dolía como nunca en el alma.

—Ugh, voy a esperar por ti, Gustav, así que quiero que hagas lo mismo por mí —besó Lulú los labios del baterista hasta que la intensidad de estos escaló a límites indecorosos. Buena suerte la suya que los gemelos estuvieran aún en el estudio y Georgie por su parte, se estuviera despidiendo a su vez de Demian.

El baterista frunció levemente el ceño, intentando por todos los medios posibles olvidar eso último, pero sin mucho éxito. Así como él y Lulú sacaban provecho de estar a solas, se preguntó si Georgie estaría haciendo lo mismo con Demian. Por inercia, se estremeció ante la idea, un ramalazo de celos y disgusto recorriéndolo por completo hasta hacerlo sentir mareado. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—... por eso que quiero darte este regalo —atrajo Lulú su atención sin que el baterista entendiera de qué iba todo ello. Frente a él, su novia le extendía una caja de proporciones regulares—. Es para que no me olvides.

Agradeciendo el presente, Gustav levantó la tapa para encontrar un reloj de pulso bastante acorde a sus gustos, acompañado de una pequeña nota que en sencillez rezaba: “Para que recuerdes nuestro tiempo juntos. -Tu novia Lulú”.

—Espero te guste —jugueteó la chica con un mechón de su cabello.

Sin lugar a dudas, a Gustav le gustó el reloj. Parecido al que ya tenía pero que había tenido que dejar de usar porque se había roto sin posibilidades de reparación, sacó el reloj de la caja y se lo ajustó a la muñeca, encantado de cómo parecía estar diseñado a sus preferencias y confort.

—Gracias —besó a la chica en los labios, cerrando los ojos mientras el momento entre ambos se alargaba por espacios indefinidos—. Lo tendré puesto siempre, Lulú. Muchas gracias.

—Me alegro —musitó ésta, lamiéndose los labios aún húmedos—. Tomé un poco del dinero de mi viaje, pero sé que valió la pena así que no importa.

—Puedo reponer el dinero —se ofreció Gustav, alarmado de que su regalo hubiera costado más de lo que Lulú pudiera permitirse. Él lo sabía bien, cómo ese viaje representaba tanto para la chica y lo duro que trabajaba en las tardes para costeárselo con su propio esfuerzo—. En serio, yo-...

—Shhh —lo calló Lulú con pequeños besos repartidos por todo el rostro—. Me has hecho tan feliz desde que te conocí... Sé que es tonto porque no ha sido mucho desde entonces, pero así me siento. Argh —se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Olvida las estupideces que digo. Me siento como una tonta.

—Hey, nada de tonta —la abrazó Gustav, maniobrando sus cuerpos hasta quedar tendidos horizontalmente sobre el sofá, él sobre ella—. Es sólo que... No compré nada para ti. Yo soy el tonto aquí.

—Nadie llama tonto a mi novio —murmuró Lulú con una pequeña sonrisa en labios—. Sólo yo tengo derecho de hacerlo y aún no ha sido necesario, así que calla.

Deslizando una de sus manos por todo el costado de la chica, Gustav escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello e inhaló, maravillado de cómo su aroma no fallaba nunca en dejarlo en un estado de profunda relajación. Para él, Lulú era como Franziska, sólo que sin la parte del incesto; simplemente una chica en la que podía confiar, con quien divertirse, y en la cual encontraba cómo llenar ese vacío que Georgie había dejado en su pecho tantos meses atrás.

Porque sí, la quería y mucho, pero no más...

—Cuando regreses, quizá tú y yo-...

Qué habrían hecho juntos, Gustav no lo supo jamás. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe e hizo estallar la burbuja protectora que sobre ellos dos se había cernido.

Con expresión de idéntico horror y vergüenza por haber interrumpido un momento íntimo, los gemelos dejaron salir atropelladas frases de disculpa que iban por la línea de ‘perdón’, ‘lo siento’, y ‘volvemos después’, que no se asemejaron ni una pizca a la desolación de Georgie, quien pareció haber sido abofeteada, si acaso con un tablón grueso de madera.

—Uhm —murmuró la bajista, pasando de largo y escabulléndose a su habitación sin más conversación de su parte; aquello era una señal para todos menos Lulú, de lo grave que era la situación.

—Erm, creo que mejor me voy, tengo trabajo y eso, un turno largo y mi jefe se enojará si llego tarde—se disculpó la novia de Gustav, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello.

«Sí, es lo mejor», pensó el baterista, guiándola a la salida y despidiéndose de ella brevemente en la puerta.

Lulú se marchó y él ahí se quedó, viéndola bajar las escaleras y sin ánimo de ir a buscar a Georgie a su habitación compartida para aclarar cualquier detalle que hubiera podido surgir con aquella intempestiva intrusión. En dos horas se marchaban de Hamburgo, y por ello, esperó sentado en el rellano, eludiendo cualquier responsabilidad, ya fuera propia por adquisición o por obligación.

Aquel, su último día en Hamburg, lo pasó mirando su nuevo reloj y preguntándose dónde terminaba la tontería y empezaba el error, quizá, viceversa.

 

El viaje resultó agotador, o al menos más pesado que el de ida. Cansados por las largas semanas en el estudio, aunado todo a viajar apretujados entre las maletas y los estuches de los instrumentos, plus la tensión que los había acompañado desde el incidente con Lulú, sólo sirvió para que sus ánimos decayeran a rincones sombríos y poco acostumbrados.

—Estoy harto, ya quiero llegar a casa —murmuró Bill en el asiento delantero, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su gemelo y cubriéndose después con los brazos—. Nadie me moleste hasta que no estemos en Loitsche.

—Diva —masculló Tom, con todo, masajeándole el cráneo con dedos prestos y logrando que se durmiera en tiempo récord.

Atrás en la camioneta, con el carácter agrio, tanto Georgie como Gustav evitaron mirarse.

Nervioso y con un ligero malestar al ver que el tiempo transcurría más lento que nunca, el baterista consultó la hora en su nuevo reloj, a tiempo para escuchar a Georgie resoplar.

—Nuevo regalo, ¿uh? —Gruñó ésta por lo bajo, cruzada de brazos y ceño fruncido—. Leí la nota.

Gustav apretó los dientes. —Era privado.

—Perdón —respondió Georgie sin que las palabras le hicieran justicia a sus emociones.

Más y más silencio. Una hora larga por autopista y Gustav no lo pudo soportar más.

—Dilo ya de una vez por todas...

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie lo soltó, tan bajo y tan sibilante, que a oídos ajenos sonó como una fuga potente de gas. —¿La verdad? No me gustó ni una pizca lo que vi. ¿Por qué en nuestra sala? Eso de traer visitas se salió de control, y ella... No la quiero volver a ver en el departamento. Jamás. Es más, en la vida, así que si te casas con ella y... ésa tiene tus hijos, por favor asegúrate de que no la tenga que ver de nuevo.

El baterista apretó las manos como puños sobre el regazo. —Seas quien seas, no eres la Georgie que conozco. Eso que dices... Es demasiado grosero hasta para ti.

La presión que la bajista ejercía sobre su labio inferior aumentó.

—Es lo que siento.

Gustav desvió la vista a la ventanilla más cercana, clavando los ojos en una señal de tráfico que declaraba su destino final a menos de diez minutos de distancia.

—Creo que lo mejor sería tomar un tiempo aparte —dijo Gustav aún con la vista puesta en el exterior—. No ser amigos por una temporada. Ahora que tú tienes a Demian y yo a Lulú... Es lo mejor.

—Demian y yo-...

—Siguen juntos. Él prometió esperar a que regresaras y lo mismo hizo Lulú —la interrumpió Gustav, aterrado de dónde sacaba aquella calma que en verdad no sentía—. Sólo este mes, mientras termina la escuela y... No sé. Ahora no puedo ser ni tu amigo, ni tú la mía.

—Dijiste que era tu mejor amiga —lloriqueó Georgie, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la angustia que amenazaba con romperla en mil pedazos—. Gusti...

El baterista se encogió de hombros, apesadumbrado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Tú quisiste que fuera así, pero ahora... Yo no quiero nada.

—B-Bien —se limpió Georgie el rostro con la manga—. Bien, que así sea.

Desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad con torpeza de movimientos e impaciencia, casi rozando en la desesperación de verse liberada, abandonó su asiento a trompicones y se sentó lo más adelante posible, a un lado de Tom y con una mano cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Viéndola así, Gustav también quiso llorar, pero en su lugar respiró profundo lo más posible y se repitió a sí mismo que era lo mejor para ambos, sin saber siquiera, que a veces, ‘lo mejor’ podía llegar a ser todo lo contrario.

Con catorce años, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
